isekai_quartetfandomcom-20200215-history
Satou Kazuma
|Voice Eng = }} Kazuma Sato (佐藤 和真, Satō Kazuma) is one of the main characters of Isekai Quartet. He is the main protagonist from [https://konosuba.fandom.com/wiki/Satou_Kazuma KonoSuba]. A Shut-in NEET who died and is the brought to a fantasy world by the goddess Aqua who he ends dragging with him. In his Isekai world, he is an adventurer leading a party sent out on a quest to defeat the Demon King. In the Isekai Quartet World, he is a student of Class 2 and a member of the Disciplinary Committee. Appearance Kazuma is teenage boy with an overall average appearance. He has short and slightly spiky chestnut-brown hair and green eyes. In the Isekai Quartet world, he wears his adventurer gear which consists of a gold-trimmed green mantle, white shirt, pants and leather boots. Personality A young adolescent who rather laze around, relax, and do whatever he likes. Due to his companions antics, he is rather stressed and is somewhat impatient. Valuing his laziness and enjoys the relaxing days of this new world. Upon entering it he is more relaxed and shows some initiative in talking with others. Though while he doesn't hate this new world or the new classmates, he finds it very strange with those like Tanya and Ainz being students. He's a bit of a trickster as he tricks Captain Weiss in what to do on valentines day. Plot When going over loot from a previous quest, they discovered a mysterious button. Megumin presses the button and they are transported to the world of Isekai Quartet. When the groups are split up, he is placed with Tanya and Demiurge as part of the disciplinary committee. Powers & Abilities Kazuma is an Adventurer, the weakest of all in his world. However while weak, he is very cunning and knows how to plan. Being useful on the field, he provides more support among his less than useful teammates. As a adventurer from his world, he obtain many skills and abilities to assist his party or plans. The list of skills and abilities he showed in Isekai Quartet so far are: * Steal: Kazuma has the power to steal from others. Though due to the nature of the world it becomes slightly more difficult to use Steal on certain beings or people. It doesn't work on Reinhard, due to his divine protections. * '''Stealth: '''He can hide himself using Stealth and becomes undetectable to the average person. Of course certain people are capable of seeing him. * '''Snipe: '''A skill that is dependent on one's luck stat. This gives Kazuma incredible accuracy when using a bow and arrow. In the Isekai Quartet world, he uses a sling shot with this skill. '''Luck: '''His one good stat which he takes pride in, functioning with his Steal. While it was originally restricted because of the new worlds rules, his luck is still very high in certain cases, like when aiding Tanya in crippling the Mobile Fortress Destroyer. Relationships Konosuba Kazuma's Party His party members consisting of Aqua, Darkness, and Megumin. While friends with them, he finds them very annoying and each of them useless in some form. He suffered through thick and thin at times with the girls while they often make fun of him. His stress and impatience comes from their attitude and antics. This doesn't change much in the Isekai Quartet world, where he often feels embarrassed and humiliated by his party's idiotic behavior towards the other classmates and would sometimes try to reel them in before they do anything more embarrassing. He also is not above going against his party on the idea to returning to his original fantasy world as finds the Isekai Quartet world less stressful. He loved the fact that for once he got chocolate from all three of his party members. celebrating in joy with Demiurge and Cocytus watching him jump in victory. Chris Chris aka Eris is a goddess and the one who brought Kazuma back from the dead back in Konosuba. He is one of the few to know Chris is a goddess. Re:Zero Subaru Natsuki Both were able to immediately identiy each other as humans from another world although they point their respective means of transporting to their isekai world is different. They originally shared a mutual bond out of how they were both originally Shut-in NEETS who came to their respective Isekai-world in a tracksuit. He declares Subaru his rival, due to the fact that, while their circumstances are similar, Sabaru has the cushier life style. Kazuma is unaware of the hardships Subaru had to go through to get that lifestyle, like dying several times. Although he kinda cut their friendship short, he's still willing to cooperate with him during the Sports Festival and display concern for his well being. Youjo Senki Tanya von Degurechaff Kazuma finds Tanya to be a evil girl from a war world. They both are fellow members of the Disciplinary Committee. He is rather scared of her alongside Demiurge and faces her wrath when attempting to do nothing in the Fied Day games. Still, Tanya does respect his values and admits to finding him useful on the field. Stating herself if they were back in her world, she'd have forced him into the military. Imperial 203rd Aerial Mage Battalion Aside from Viktoriya Ivanovna Serebryakov and Matheus Johann Weiss, is shown to get along with Wilibald Koenig, Rhiner Neumann, and Vooren Grantz. He collaborated with these three members of Tanya's battalion and later Aqua by trying to acquire some red wine from the Principal's office. Despite this, he's not above using them for his own gain as he lets them and Aqua get attack by Giant Toads to avoid getting eaten himself while taking the alcohol for himself. Overlord Ainz Ooal Gown A monster he found shock in being a student, and like Subaru and Tanya is surprised he was also an Isekai person. Still, they seem to be on good terms with Kazuma protecting him and his Guardians from Aqua purifying them and even from newcomer Raphtalia. Demiurge He sees him as the literal Devil, and is somewhat scared of him. They both are fellow members of the Disciplinary Committee. Unaware that the Demon took control of his body and is shocked when he and Tanya agreed with more rules. Albedo While Albedo doesn't really care about Kazuma, Kazuma is willing to come to her defense whenever she and Aqua interact and about to start a fight. He became interested in her after hearing that she was a succubus and asked if she can induce erotic dreams like the succubus from his Isekai world. He then finds her a weirdo when seeing her with the Archbishop of 'Love'. The Rising of the Shield Hero Raphtalia and Naofumi He first meets Naofumi when the Shield Hero entered his classroom but soon leaves without saying anything. He later meets Raphtalia when she met him and Ainz and told her that Ainz wasn't a bad monster. The two agree to help her out locating Naofumi. He considers the Shield Hero's situation to be 'Hard Mode' when hearing of his adventure but overall, doesn't have much interaction with him. Trivia *It is revealed by Chris that if he dies in this world, she can't revive him. *He's currently the only character in the series who doesn't want to return to his respective Isekai world. *Compare to his other classmates combat-wise, Kazuma is among the weakest students of Class 2. References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:KonoSuba Characters